Telecommunications networks may provide a number of services, such as plain old telephone service (“POTS”), digital subscriber line (“DSL”), and cable. A telecommunications network may be divided into a plurality of geographic areas known as turfs. Maintenance of the telecommunications network generally involves a proper reallocation of technicians across the turfs such that work orders can be timely filled. For example, when one turf experiences a high volume of work orders, it may be desirable to reallocate available technicians from another, preferably nearby, turf with a low volume of work orders to help with the high volume. The reallocation of technicians may be based on a number of factors, such as the location, skills, schedule, and availability of the technicians, as well as the priority of the work orders and the amount of time to complete the work orders.
Each technician generally works a given amount of time during a work shift. A common work shift is approximately eight hours. Each technician may be assigned a schedule of a plurality of jobs to complete during the work shift. To properly allocate jobs to each technician and to facilitate a proper management of each technician's workload, each job on the schedule may be given an estimated start time and an estimated duration for completion. When the time spent by a technician on a given job exceeds the estimated duration for the job, a number of problems may arise. For example, the technician may not make the estimated start time for a next job on the schedule or, in some cases, may even miss the appointment for the next job entirely.
A load balance supervisor (“LBS”) may be assigned to coordinate the reallocation of technicians within a plurality of turfs. The LBS conventionally relies on retrieving the schedules of the technicians and manually manipulating data to determine whether a technician has exceeded the duration for completion of a given job. If the LBS manages a substantial number of technicians or is under a heavy load, the LBS may not determine that a technician has exceeded the duration for completion of a given job until it becomes too late to take any corrective action.